


Black Lace

by buttaerfly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Crossdressing, Financial Domination, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Dynamics, Top Jungwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttaerfly/pseuds/buttaerfly
Summary: Jungwoo gets dressed up for Doyoung





	Black Lace

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to AFF as well

“You look so fucking pretty.” Doyoung is standing behind him, watch Jungwoo’s delicate hands guided a wand of liquid lipstick across his lips. When Jungwoo rolls his lips together, evening the product, staring Doyoung right in the eyes as he does so. When he parts his lips with a slick pop, Doyoung feels his knees weaken.

“You’re not supposed to see me yet.” Jungwoo doesn’t turn and look at him, but still keeps eye contact through the mirror. Doyoung has to will himself from looking at the glossy sheen coating his lover’s lips. 

“I just couldn’t help myself.” Doyoung takes a few steps forward, placing his hands on Jungwoo’s small hips. He’s bent over the counter at just the right angle, and he just looks so fuckable right then. Doyoung diverts his eyes finally, tracing Jungwoo’s body as his hands rub the skin along the garter belt. He looks so beautiful and it just takes the elder’s breath away. 

“I really couldn’t.” Doyoung’s cock is making a tent in his pants, and he grinds it between Jungwoo’s parted thighs. That’s when he finally turns around. Jungwoo has a finger right on his cock, dragging it slowly up and down the length. Doyoung’s hands are now on his shoulders and he moves into kiss him before Jungwoo plants a hand in his chest and pushes him away. 

“Why not?” Doyoung points a lip out. 

“I want to get perfect, and I’m not there yet. Wait.”

And so, Doyoung quitely excuses himself, exiting the room. He was left in the hallway, boner left yearing against his pants and his imagination going wild. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Jungwoo’s feminine body, with black satin cutting across and extenuating his small waist and thighs, his cock thinly veiled by black lace, thigh highs encapsulating his legs in darkness, and his feet adorned with the expensive Louboutins Doyoung had bought him- that brought him both pleasure and pain. The sight itself was one that belonged in the greatest art galleries of the world, and Jungwoo’s intense gaze completed the look. Every time he donned this outfit, it excited the darkest parts of Doyoung’s mind.

Time seemed to pass slowly, as he tried to focus on everything except how great Jungwoo looked. His heart was in his throat as Doyoung waited until he could finally see, caress, and just appreciate Jungwoo. All he wanted was to touch, so so bad. It drove him crazy as he waited to be summoned. 

“Doyoung, come in.” Jungwoo appeared in the door way, leaning himself against it in such a stereotypical look like something that would be seen on a vintage porn magazine, but he didnt care. He wanted him, and he wanted Jungwoo now. 

“You waited so long, you’re so good for me.”


End file.
